oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Shilo Village (location)
Shilo Village is a village on Karamja. It is only accessible to players that have completed the Shilo Village quest. Training spots There are several excellent areas to train skills in Shilo Village: The gem mine In northern Shilo Village there are 7 gem rocks. If a player mines these rocks, they shall get a gem instead of an ore. Players mining gems here may obtain precious (Sapphire, Emerald, Ruby, and Diamond) or semiprecious (Opal, Jade and Red topaz) gems. Because a charged Amulet of glory increases the chance of obtaining gems while mining, wearing a charged Amulet of glory sharply increases the speed of mining gem rocks. Players earn 65 Mining experience per rock mined. This area is popular among many players because here they can train both Mining and Crafting (by cutting gems) at the same time. Furnace The Shilo Village furnace is directly across from the bank, which makes it a popular furnace for players smelting large quantities of ores into bars. A disadvantage of this furnace is that the man at the door requires 20 coins for entry, although players can put coins into a coffer in order to keep a full inventory of ore. However, this furnace is the closest furnace to a bank in the game. Fishing spots There are four fishing spots in Shilo Village. At these fishing spots, fly fishing rods and feathers can be used to lure trout and salmon, or fishing rods and fishing bait can be used to catch pike, slimy eel, and cave eel. Power fly fishing in Shilo Village is considered to be one of the faster ways to train Fishing. This method involves buying large amounts of feathers on the GE or from the eastern fishing store and then catching trout and salmon from the center river. This fish can either be dropped or stored in the southern bank, or the gem mine deposit chest. The raw fish can then be sold for a small profit on the GE. Range/mage The Undead ones over the gate can be maged or ranged safely, making it good for xp. Halberds can also be used to safely train melee. Transportation There are four forms of transportation to Shilo Village: Vigroy's cart, the Lady of the Waves, fairy ring code , and Karamja gloves 3. Hajedy & Vigroy The cart system provides a quick transport between Shilo Village and Brimhaven for 10-200 gp (dependant on the players held cash) once they have finished Shilo Village. Lady of the Waves Talk to the fishing shop owner, Seravel, upstairs from the Shilo fish shop to buy a ticket on the Lady of the Waves. It costs 25 coins, and the player can go to either Port Khazard or Port Sarim, by presenting the ticket to the boat west of Shilo Village. This is a one-way trip and you will not be able to sail back to Shilo Village via the Lady of the Waves. Fairy rings The fairy ring , south of Tai Bwo Wannai, can be used to reach Shilo Village, but you will have to walk around the south and enter by the east gate. Karamja gloves Karamja gloves 3 provide a teleport to the underground part of the Shilo gem mine. This can also be used to reach Brimhaven by taking Vigroy's cart. Shops There are two shops in Shilo Village, the general store, and the fishing shop. Shilo General Store * The Shilo Village General Store sells everything that a normal general store sells, and more. The most notable things are the charcoal and papyrus, used in the Legends' Quest. * Crushed gems can be sold here for 1 coin each. Fishing Shop * The Shilo Village Fishing Shop sells all normal fishing supplies. Slayer Master * If your combat level is over 100 with a slayer level of at least 50, then you can get slayer assignments from the highest levelled slayer master Duradel. He is upstairs in the house that has the Slayer Master mark on it on the minimap. From the fishing shop go up the ladder and cross the bridge to get to Duradel. Quests * The Shilo Village quest is needed to enter. * The One Small Favour quest is started here. Category:Quest locations Category:Karamja